Gladiator
The Gladiator wades into battle using both Chaos Magic and the Assault Rifle. With a host of Frenzy attacks she can damage large groups of enemies at once, and control the battlefield by Hindering, Impairing and Weakening those who stand against her. The Gladiator lacks defensive abilities, but can use her maneuverability to stay one step ahead of her opponents.. The Deck is suited for both solo and group play when tackling several monsters at once. However the Gladiator will find the most use for her abilities in player-versus-player combat. Slowing down and Hindering groups of enemy players, so that allies can jump in and slaughter them, can be an invaluable talent in the battle between The Secret Societies. Active Abilities Wheel of Knives: A Chaos Magic Frenzy attack which hits several targets in an area around you. Builds one Resource for each weapon. Fire at Will: An Assault Rifle Frenzy attack which hits several targets in an area around the selected target. An additional hit is done for each Resource Consumed. Consumes all Assault Rifle Resources. Karma: A Chaos Magic Frenzy attack which hits several targets in an area around you. The next time these targets hit you, you will receive a healing effect. Consumes all Chaos Magic Resources. Uneven Ground: A Chaos Magic attack which hits several targets in an area around you. Targets hit are Weakened and affected by three stacks of the Exposed effect, which increases the damage they take for several seconds. For each target hit you receive a bonus to your Evade rating for several seconds. Helter Skelter: A Chaos Magic attack which makes you Dash forward ten meters. Targets in your path are Impaired and stunned for a few seconds. Razor Wire: An Assault Rifle ability which makes you dash backwards three meters, and creates an area on the ground in front of you which lasts for several seconds. Enemies caught in this area have their movement speed significantly reduced. Black Hole: A Chaos Magic Elite attack which hits a single target and Hinders it for several seconds. All other targets in the same area will be hit and pulled towards the initial target if they move away from the area. Passive Abilities Wheel of Misfortune: The ability Wheel of Knives does an extra hit for extra damage against Weakened or Impaired targets. Sick Society: Whenever you attack a target below 35% health, you do an extra hit for extra damage. Leeching Frenzy: All your Frenzy attacks affect the targets hit with an effect which causes anyone who attacks them to receive a Leech effect, which returns a small portion of the damage done back as healing. Hysteria: All your Frenzy attacks cause you to gain a stacking Hit Rating effect for several seconds. This effect can stack up to five times. Lethality: Whenever you hit you receive a stacking effect which increases damage for several seconds. This effect can stack up to ten times. Fixer, Gladiator. Breakdown: Whenever you hit an Impaired target it becomes Weakened and affected by a stack of the Exposed effect, which increases the damage they take for several seconds. From the Abyss: Whenever you attack you build up a From the Abyss counter. When the counter reaches six you deal damage to several enemies around you. This damage is increased if the targets hit are below 35% health. Category:Decks Category:Templars decks Category:Chaos Magic Category:Assault Rifle